crushcrushcrush
by Kaptinkupcakes333
Summary: Some cheesy Lucaya fluff. Set to/based off Paramore's song, crushcrushcrush. Rated T for cursing and mentioned sexual interactions. Sorry, but there is no good summary for this one shot.


**Look! Another one shot! I didn't think I was gonna write another one, but I did! If you haven't already, read my other one shot, Alone Together. This one is kinda like Alone Together but with a different song, but with the same style of writing, kinda.**

 **This one is based off/set to crushcrushcrush by Paramore. I love this song sooooooooooooo much!**

 **If this is crappy, tell me in the reviews and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or crushcrushcrush by Paramore (But I wish I did.)**

* * *

 _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

 _Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

0O0O0O

He stares at her. Just _stares_. The back of her head, her lips, (her ass) anywhere really. He doesn't think she notices, but she does. She's freaked out and flattered at the same time. She still feels like he's Riley's, not hers. Don't get her wrong, of course she wants him, but not without her best friends blessing. And she doesn't have the blessing yet.

They're in English and as she's trying to pay attention to a lesson about passion given by Ms. Harper, she feels eyes boring holes into the back of her head.

"Do you mind?!" she whisper yells at him when Harper turns her back. He looks confused and doesn't understand what she means. (But he has a feeling he does.)

"Huh?'

"Stop staring at my head!" she spits at him. She turns back and the lesson continues.

A few days later, she wears a pencil skirt that shows off her hips and ass. And as she walks, she knows people are staring at her. But she only feels one pair of eyes. His.

She turns, with her hair flying, and cocks her hip.

"Wanna napkin for that drool?" she teases, as she always does. (But for him, it's a little _too_ much teasing as of now.)

"What?"

"C'mere," she drags him to a little corner for a little privacy. "I know you're staring at me. As nice as it is, you're still Riley's.

He looks confused beyond compare. "I am not anyone's."

"Well, sure as hell you're not mine."

"Well what if I want to be?"

Her mouth runs dry and her words die in her throat. "You don't mean that."

"What if I do," he leans in closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Well you can't," she croaks, walking away from him as fast as possible.

* * *

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

0O0O0O

She has her sister's blessing, but it's too late. She thinks. There are rumors flying around that Missy and Lucas hooked up at a party. The one she didn't go to. She blames herself for this. Not asking for permission sooner, even though her friend said she didn't permission to be with him.

"All my fault," she mumbles under her breath to herself as she walks to the art room. Riley's in the bathroom so she's walking alone. Until she feels someone walking beside her. She looks up to find a pair of sea foam green eyes staring at her with warmth with a huge, goofy grin.

She stares for a second before quickly turning her head away, a scowl on her face. His own smile disappears and now he's a little mad.

"What did I do?"

"More of _who_ did you do," she retorts, her face is masked with bottled up anger. Not towards him, but to herself.

"Is this about that stupid Missy rumor?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Just for clarification, it's not true. It's a shitty rumor she started to get attention," he says, building her hope up.

"Really?" she tries not to sound so much like one of his little fangirls.

"Really."

A smile crosses her face, hoping he still wants to be hers. Cause for sure, she wants to be his.

* * *

 _If you wanna play it like a game_

 _Come on, come on let's play_

0O0O0O

They fall back into their little game. The jabs, nicknames, the banter. But it's more flirty than usual. More physical than usual. They sit next to each other more. They still consider it a game. But they both notice the shift from the norm.

He notices it when the group is at the fair. Everyone had a buddy. Riley with Zay, Farkle with Smackle, and Maya with Lucas. She complains about being paired with the cowboy and asks to why she isn't with Riley. Her best friends says it's for the best. She huffs and puffs until he agrees to buy her snacks.

"Well then let's go!" she grabs his hand and leads them to a snack cart. He doesn't bring up how she just intertwined both their hands but is more focused on her smile that lights up his world.

She notices it when she's sick a few weeks later. He offers to take care of her since Riley is out visiting relatives in Philly. She huff and puffs again, saying how she's a big girl. But he takes care of her anyway. He makes her soup and does everything she wants him to do. And after it looks like she fell asleep, he kisses her forehead, lingering a few seconds. After all he thought she was asleep. (She wasn't. She secretly cherishes that memory.)

* * *

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one, two of us is counting on_

0O0O0O

They're all alone one day. Some how, Riley, Farkle, and Zay are all absent. (They both suspect it's some sort of little scheme.) So she wants take him to where she goes after school sometimes to paint, to relax, to escape. He follows her.

It's a hill over looking most of the town. The sun is starting to set and it looks like heaven. (Especially since he's with, in his mind, an angel from hell.)

They talk about any and everything they can. She getting tired and lays her head on his shoulder to watch the rest of the sunset.

"We probably look like a cheesy sitcom couple, you know that right?" she crosses her legs out in front of her.

"Is that a good thing?" he questions, secretly hoping she'll say it is.

She just shrugs in reply and says they should head back before it gets too dark.

* * *

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, this now_

0O0O0O

He's had enough. Enough the of the little blonde devil flirting with him, not finishing what she started. Enough.

She trying to see how far she can push him before she can break him. Little does she know she's about to find out.

He wants to be with her. He always has. He has a chance and he won't let it slip from his fingers. He decides to take action after she takes him to her little hill for the second time. He goes there looking for her.

She's there. A little surprised yet also happy he knows where to find her.

He's on autopilot as he scoops her up into an intoxicating kiss.

She whimpers as he searches her mouth.

"I love you too," she says, breathless.

He has the goofy grin that she fell in love with some time ago. And she's wearing the smile that still lights up his world.

* * *

 **So... That turned out fluffier than I thought... I don't think I did the song justice tho. It's a really fun pop rock song to rock out to, while my story turned out so. Fluffy. Huh. I hope you guys like it nonetheless.**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptainkupcakes333**


End file.
